


Bad Habits

by PiccoloFiore



Series: MCU One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Tony, Drunk Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is worried, Sub Steve, Tony is an asshole, consent if you squint and tilt your head, dubcon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccoloFiore/pseuds/PiccoloFiore
Summary: Tony’s up late again, drunk and stressed.Steve finally decides to intervene.Things don’t go as planned.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time vaguely writing smut lmao. If people like this and want me too, I’ll continue it. But as of now, this is all. Hope y’all enjoy :)

The clock struck three am when Tony had finally completed the coding for the new suit. He ran his palm down the side of his face and set the empty alcohol bottle he had been nursing down onto the desk, fighting back a yawn. This had become routine. Not a good one, but a routine nonetheless. 

Tony hadn’t realized he had begun to doze off until the sound of a door opening nearby startled him awake. He called for FRIDAY to turn the lights on, squinting when they did.  
Once the room was illuminated, Tony could make out the face of Steve Rogers, his face full of concern. 

“Tony, it’s three in the morning. You need to sleep.” Steve’s voice was full of a concern that did not surprise Tony. Typical Captain America, always coming to save the day. 

Tony rolled his eyes, pushing away from the desk to stand up and saunter over to the cabinet situated against the far wall. He pulled it open, retrieving a bottle of some nondescript alcohol, before pouring a small glass. “Always so worried for other people, Steve.” He commented, sipping the dark liquid slowly without breaking eye contact with the super soldier before him.

Steve scowled, walking forward. Once he was directly in front of the dickhead billionaire, he put a hand on the glass just as Tony was bringing it to his lips. “Drinking and staying up all night doesn’t solve issues, Tony.” He advised knowledgeably. This just made Tony roll his eyes. 

“And what would you know, Mister PG13?” Tony asked, his tone a bite of bitterness that made Steve grimace. He tightened his hold on the glass and tried to remove it from Tony’s grasp, and he almost succeeded, if Tony hadn’t jerked his arm, causing the alcohol to spill onto both of them. 

Steve gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to snap at the slightly inebriated man before him. Instead, he took the glass away and set it on the alcohol case before grabbing Tony by the bicep rather roughly and pulling him towards the door.

Tony tried to wrench his arm free of Steve’s grip, gritting his teeth. “FRIDAY, turn the lights off.” He called, waiting for the lights to go down before pulling as hard as he could. 

He had been attempting to free himself from Steve’s grip, hoping to use the darkness to get away easier, but he had only succeeded in falling straight into the wood floor, and bringing a Steve Rogers down on top of him. 

Tony grunted as the air was forced from his lungs, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes and peered through the darkness to make out his captors face. 

Above him, Steve was rubbing his face, practically straddling the others waist as he did so, though he didn’t seem to notice. 

Tony noticed. 

With careful movement, he steadily placed his hands on Steve’s chest, earning a look of pure what the hell from Steve above him. Though the super soldier did not move to stop the wandering hands. 

Tony took this as an invitation to move his palms over the man’s clothed chest, then very slowly down to his stomach. “For someone so PG13, you sure have a body that makes me think R rated thoughts.” 

Steve felt his face heat up almost instantly, placing his hands on Tony’s as though he was going to pry his hands away, but he just held them in place. “Tony, this is...wrong.”

Tony rolled his eyes, balling his fists around Steve’s tee shirt. “What, did your brain never leave the fourties? This isn’t a sin.” He promised sarcastically, pulling at Steve’s shirt to bring his face closer to his own. 

Steve held his breath when Tony pulled him down, his eyes as wide as a doe’s. Everything was moving in slow motion, and time even seemed to stop when he felt lips collide with his own.

Tony kissed him, though grunted when the older man remained unresponsive. He broke it, eyes narrowed. “Come on, Rogers, you’ve fought Nazi’s. Don’t tell me kissing another guy is too scary for you.” He teased. 

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat that threw Tony for a loop. Was that neediness? No way. He reached up and placed his hands on either side of Steve’s face, before pulling him back down into the kiss. 

This time, Tony was pleasantly surprised to find that Steve was tentatively returning the kiss, though he kept his hands away from Tony’s form below him, as though he was scared to touch the younger man. 

Tony pulled away after a few long moments, a cheeky smirk on his face. “What was that? Was Steve ‘can’t kiss another guy because that’s gay’ Rogers just kissing me?” He asked coyly, watching Steve grimace. 

Tony took advantage of the older man’s silence and unmoving form, slowly sitting up until he was able to shove Steve onto his back on the ground. Once he was on top, Tony’s ego seemed to grow tenfold. 

“I think I like this view better.” Tony purred, tracing a finger along Steve’s jawline and down his throat until it hooked in his collar. “You definitely give off a fuck me senseless power bottom vibe.” He commented offhandedly, watching Steve’s face redden more than it already had been. 

Using his free hand, Tony reached beneath Steve’s shirt, exploring the expanse of muscular skin beneath it. Steve allowed all of this, watching Tony’s face with a heavy intensity. “What are you planning, Stark?” He asked softly, submissively, narrowing his eyes. 

Tony chuckled, lifting Steve’s shirt a bit with both hands to admire the pale body. “What am I planning?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he ran his hands over Steve’s stomach and up to his chest, tweaking a nipple in his wake, which earned Tony a very conflicted squeak from the man below him. 

“I’m planning on using you to calm my nerves.” Tony deadpanned, his eyes flicking from Steve’s face to his pants, which his hands were sliding towards. Steve swallowed, huffing a breath. 

“What is that supposed to mean, Stark?” He asked, voice wavering slightly. To be honest, he knew what Tony was alluding to, and knew what was about to happen, but his words were just tumbling out without any thought. He wasn’t quite sure why. There was no way he was nervous, he was Captain America. He’d saved the world. He just needed to talk some sense into his clearly drunk friend who was not thinking clearly. He could do that.

“It means I’m going to fuck the hell out of you until I feel better.” Tony grunted, fingers finding their way to the button on Steve’s jeans as he expertly undid it, sliding his zipper down nonchalantly. 

Steve remained silent as he studied Tony’s face. This was going to happen, and Tony was making that clear. Steve felt as Tony tugged at his jeans, slightly raising his hips to allow the younger man to remove the dark jeans. 

“Compliant now, eh?” Tony asked, removing the mans jeans the rest of the way and discarding of them by tossing them into the dark. “FRIDAY, lock the door.” He commanded, smiling when he heard the click of the lock.

“You’re not going to actually do this, Tony.” Steve commented nervously, his voice unsteady as though he were trying to convince himself. Tony laughed at this, exploring Steve’s body with his eyes.

“And what makes you think that, soldier boy?” Tony asked curiously, his hands moving from Steve’s chest, to his stomach, to his hips. “When have I ever been someone to back out on my ideas?” 

His words sent a chill down Steve’s spine, as did the hands on his hips. When he felt fingers slip under the waistband of his American flag underwear, his heart skipped a beat or two. “Tony...” He whispered, narrowing his eyes in the dark as he tried to make out any feature on Tony’s face. 

Tony paid no mind to Steve, slowly pulling the cloth down his hips. He was pleased to learn that Steve’s body was betraying his words, judging by the hardness beneath him. “What have you been hiding down here, Mister Rogers?” Tony asked coyly.

Steve brought his arm up to hide his face, resting the crook of his elbow over his eyes. “Shut up, Tony.” He grunted, though his voice contained no malice or anger. Only embarrassment. 

Tony only smiled, moving to wrap his fingers around the warm flesh and relishing in the soft gasp that left Steve. He carefully began to move his hand, his grip tightening with each grunt and moan that left the man below him.

“Tony... Wh-what the hell are you trying to achieve?” Steve asked, voice breaking as Tony sped up his hand. Tony only chuckled, moving his free hand to lift Steve’s shirt once more to touch the muscular body. 

“I’m trying to achieve climax, so if you could shut up, sweetheart, that’d be great.” Tony lifted his hand from Steve’s body to clamp it over the blonds mouth, running his thumb over the slightly damp tip.

Steve squirmed below him, moaning against Tony’s palm. He could feel a tension building in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that he was almost there. The last thing he wanted to do was come in the hand of his friend, but he knew he didn’t quite have a choice. Tony’s pace was unrelenting.

Tony knew it too. Could tell by how Steve was unable to stop squirming. He kept the pace, eyes darkened with lust. “Come on, Captain. Don’t hold out on me.” He growled, his grip tightening a bit.

Tony’s words were enough to throw Steve over the edge, and the brunette removed his hand from Steve’s mouth just in time for him to cry out, back arching as he came over Tony’s hand.

Tony continued stroking him until Steve was twitching and whimpering, before removing his hand and wiping it across Steve’s shirt. “Good boy.” He hummed, looking down at Steve through the darkness. 

Steve said nothing, his face hot and red. He tried to pull himself up, but Tony placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders, gently holding him down. 

“Oh no, no no no. I’m not through with you yet.”


End file.
